Holy Nickelodeon Trinity Battle Royale
Bob-esponja-4-ok.png|Argentinian Deadpool Nick Trinity BR.PNG|GameboyAdv Aang vs. Danny Phantom vs. Spongebob is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by Strunton. It features Aang from Avatar, Danny Phantom from his eponymous series and Spongebob from his eponymous series Description Avatar: The Last Airbender vs. Danny Phantom vs. Spongebob Squarepants! The battle between Nickelodeon mascots who are highly similar to the Shonen Trinity. Which mascot will walk away alive? Interlude Boomstick: The Shonen Trinity. Naruto, Luffy, and Ichigo. When you really think about it, every company can have their Shonen Trinity. Like Nickelodeon. Wiz: Aang, Nickelodeon's Naruto. Boomstick: Danny Phantom, Nickelodeon's Ichigo. Wiz: And Spongebob Sqaurepants, Nickelodeon's Monkey D. Luffy. Too assure Spongebob stands a chance in this match, we will be including his TV media and his video game abilities & feats. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills..... ???: Hey! Boomstick: What the.... ???: We want to host this fight Wiz: Well, I'm sorry guys but it's our job to... ???: We don't care. We're doing this show today. '' '''Boomstick: You know what Wiz. I got this.' Boomstick readies his shotgun. ???: Ok let's get this out the way. RASEGAN!! The rasegan sent Boomstick flying out the window. Boomstick: Why me? ???: Good job Naruto. We'll handle Wiz Wiz: Whoa guys. Let's not do anything hasty ???: Gomu gomu no....bazooka The attack sent Wiz out the window. ???: Good job Luffy Naruto: Why didn't you do anything Ichigo? Ichigo: Heh. You guys had everything handle. Luffy: Anyway. I'm Luffy, he's Naruto and he's Ichigo. And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who'll win....a Death Battle. How'd I do guys? Naruto & Ichigo: Eh...ok Aang Luffy: The Avatar. Ooh boy. This is going to be good. After the 1st avatar, Wan, fused with the spirit of light, Raava, the avatar was created. Every time the avatar dies, he is reincarnated into the next nation of the cycle. '' '''Ichigo: Fast forward about 10,000 years later and we get to see the most powerful avatar to ever exist. Aang. The air nomad from the Air Nation.' Naruto: Wait? This is the kid that many fans compare me too? Ha! What a joke. I mean look at him. He makes Rock Lee look like a super model, and that's saying something. Ichigo: When Aang was 12 years old, he ran away from home, then froze himself and his giant flying bison Appa, and woke up 100 years later. Dang that sucks. Waking up and every one you know and love is dead. I feel bad for the guy. Naruto: After the 100 years ice nap, Aang was reawaken by two southern water tribe members, Sokka and Katara. Luffy: Oh yeah and around the time Aang ran away and froze himself, a war was created by the Fire Nation. By the time Aang was unthawed, the Fire Nation was near victory. Turns out Aang was the only one who can save the world, defeat the Fire Nation, and bring peace between the 4 nations because.....he's the avatar? Naruto: Yeah I'm still not impressed. How's is this guy anything like me? Ichigo: Well you two have destroyed villages that you grew up in? Naruto: And??? Luffy: You both have spirits inside of your bodies Naruto: Hey hey hey. Tailed Beast. Ok. He's way cooler than Raava. Ichigo: Just look up the similarites on the Internet. Moving on. Luffy: So long story short, Aang and his...Gaang, heh see what I did their. Ichigo and Naruto stare at Luffy with blank expressions while cricket noises chirp in the background. Luffy: Critics. Anyway they travelled the world, learned how to bend the 4 elements, defeated the Fire Nation, and live happily ever after. Oh, uh, spoilers. Ichigo: Aang's main bending style is air bending. Air bending is relies on defense over offense. With airbending, Aang can attack with the wind, form various air shields to deflect projectiles, and even increase his speed by decreasing the air resistance around himself. Luffy: This theoretically means that he can slow down his opponents by increasing the air resistance around others. Ichigo: That is true. He can even ride a ball of air he calls the air scooter *Shows Aang riding on an air scooter Naruto: Whoa! Is riding a Rasegan?! How do you do that!? Kakashi didn't teach me that! The bastard Luffy: Up next is water bending. This was taught to him by his love interest, Katara. Aang can attack with water, form water whips, freeze water. Heck, he can make his water so dense that it can cut through metal. Ichigo: Next is earth bending. Earth bending kinda relies on both defense and offense. At first, Aang had trouble mastering this skill. ' ''Luffy: That was until she met the pretty Toph Beifong. '''Ichigo: Pretty? Naruto: Wait that's the girl who killed Gaara! Ooh I'm get her one day Luffy: Don't judge me. With this ability, Aang can levitate earth, form hills of earth, trap opponents in the ground, and even form various defenses made of Earth. '' Naruto: He even has the Byakugan. ''Luffy: Actually it's called the seismic sense. Ichigo: Sounds like another thing you and Aang's verse have in common. Naruto: Shut up. Anyway this "seismic sense" gives Aang the ability to anticipate a benders next move through their interactions with the ground. This helps Aang react much quicker than most benders. He used it to prevent his death in the season finale. Ichigo: And finally the last bending he learned was fire bending. Fire bending is a very offensive fighting style. Fire benders have managed to melt stone with fire bending before. ' Naruto: Fire benders draw their power from the sun, but they're definitely at their most powerful during an infinite tsukuyomi....I mean Sozin's Comet. Yeah that's what I meant. ''Luffy: But wait. There's more. Aang also has energy bending. This technique is used to block the users access to their chi and prevent a person from bending. '''Ichigo: But this move is a double edge sword. Naruto: Of course you would talk about swords Ichigo: If Aang is energy bending someone with greater will power than his own, he'll be corrupted and destroyed, or at least that's what the Lion Turtle tells us. Luffy: And finally, if Aang is in a tight jam and needs just a little more power, he can access his Avatar State. Naruto: The Avatar State increases his bending abilities and gives him the experience & skills of all avatars before him. And considering the Avatar cycle has been around for 10,000 years, that's a lot of experience. Luffy: Aang can do anything the past avatars can do? So that means he can lava bend and split continents like Avatar Kyoshi? Ichigo: Yup Luffy: Awesome. Wish there was a devil fruit that could do that. Naruto: I thought it was an island Kyoshi split? Ichigo: No. It was a continent. Naruto: Whatever you say. Ichigo: Aang is powerful. He can split continents.... Naruto: (*coughs) Islands Ichigo: DEBATABLE! He can create tsunamis, errupt multiple volcanoes, and create powerful hurricanes. Luffy: However Aang is not invincible. His durability isn't the greatest and if he's killed in Avatar State, he's dead for good. Also he never mastered any other helpful bending arts like sand bending, metal bending or blood bending. Ichigo: Blood bending OP. But in the end, Aang is one unstoppable force. Naruto: Still can't believe this kid can beat me Ichigo: Heh. People the next kid we're about to examine can beat me. Doubt it. Naruto: Heh heh. That's cute. Danny Phantom Naruto: Daniel "Danny" Fenton. He's just your ordinary 14 year old boy. Ichigo: Emo like, fails tests. Yup. Your ordinary teenager. Luffy: Wait that kind of sounds like you Ichigo. Ichigo: I AM NOT AN EMO LUFFY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE MAKE THAT CLEAR? Naruto: Anyway Danny is the son to Jack and Maddie Fenton, ghost obsessed hunters who... Ichigo: Managed to find each other in a city where NO ONE believes in ghosts. Oh what luck did they have. Wow that must've been some opening line that Jack used on Maddie. "Hello. My name is Jack Fenton. I believe ghosts are real and we must discover them. Wanna join me?" I guess love really has no limits. Naruto: One day, Jack and Maddie wanted to prove the existence of ghosts to Amity Park. They did it by creating a portal between the human world and the ghost zone....because they just knew that ghosts exists in another dimension instead of just on our planet. When they tested out the portal, it failed which caused Danny to investigate the portal to find out what was wrong. He discovered the portal wasn't turned on and hit the on button. At that moment, everything changed. Luffy: There was a great big explosion of ectoplasmic energy, which rearranged his molecules and infused him with ghost powers. Waking up with new powers, Danny decided to help others and became a superhero. He named himself....Danny Phantom. Because no body will guess DANNY FENTON is DANNY PHANTOM. Especially since he looks like him but whatever, maybe it's just me. Naruto: With his new powers, Danny decided to protect the streets of Amity Park from evil ghosts that only want to attack Amity Park for some reason. Ichigo: With Danny getting infused with ghost powers, he got the power of.....well a soul reaper '''Luffy: Ghost you mean? 'Ichigo: Oh yeah. Gho'st Naruto: Danny can fly, become invisible, phase through solid objects, and fire green blasts of ectoplasm. ''Luffy: Wait what ghost can do that? '' Naruto: Only the ones in Danny Phantom. He's also shown the ability to teleport and turn into a blue mist. He can also manipulate his body in many unique ways. He can even split himself into 4 copies of himself '''Ichigo: Oh the funs I could use with cloning. Danny has this ghost sense thing. It alerts Danny when ghosts are nearby him Luffy: Due to exsisting on another physical plane, because all ghosts do, Danny can easily phase through solid objects with his intangibilty. And not to be confused with intangibility, Danny also has invisibility. In this state, Danny cannot be seen, touched, or heard by normal humans. Even ghosts can't see Danny when he's invisble. Ichigo: Wait? So if I fought this guy, there might be a slight chance that I couldn't see him? Hmmm, he's a little more talented than I thought. Naruto: Also Danny has phased through intangible ghosts before, but sometime intangible ghosts can cancel out his intangibility. Ichigo: HOOOOOW!? ' ''Luffy: No one knows '''Ichigo: Anyway, Danny can also possess people...like a ghost! Naruto: Well it's actually called overshadowing, but it's basically possession. Ichigo: Oh the funs I could have with that too Luffy and Naruto looked at Ichigo confused Ichigo: Oops, did I say that too loud? Luffy: Kind of. Danny has showned in Boxed Up Fury that he can use telekinesis. Why he doesn't use this on a daily basis is beyond me but whatever? Danny can manipulate his ectoplasmic energy into deadly spheres, disks, anything he wants. Also Danny can use his ectoplasm to form giant deadly blasts, that were powerful enough to destroy an entire mini golf course. Naruto: He's also formed many types of shields with his ectoplasm energy. He can reflect many types of attacks, kind of like a mirror. Ichigo: Danny also has the ability to manipulate the ice. With this Danny can freeze opponents, create ice shields, or even form a green glowing snowball that obliterated Undergrowth, a plant ghost the size of a building. Luffy: But Danny's best move is the ghostly wail, a scream of ectoplasmic energy that was able to one shot his future self. Considering his future self was a fusion of him and his arch nemesis' Vlad Plasmius, that would make his future self at least 2x more durable than Danny himself. Ichigo: And considering how durable Danny is alone, that's pretty durable. Also let's not forget that the scream was so powerful, that it sent his future self flying with so much force, it brought down the entire building he crashed into. Jeez Naruto: This attack use to drain Danny of his power but in the final episode of his series, Danny used it three times in a row without being phased by it. Whenever Danny is in a tight jam and being overpowered by a physically stronger foe, Danny can use his Power Augmentation ability. Luffy: This guy also has a healing factor. No really. One time he got turned into goop and just regenerated from it because...it's a kid's show? Naruto: Danny is one impressive ghost hunter. He's ripped titanium, lifted a giant dragon with nothing but a fishing rod, kicked his arch nemesis through a 4 story building with little trouble, kicked over a giant ghost made of meat that was the size of a building, outflew a living a space shuttle(which can reach speeds faster than 17,500 mph), survived atmospheric re-entry, and saved the entire planet from a planet busting asteroid. Ichigo: Jeez is there anything stopping this guy? Luffy: Well he still has limits. If he's overpowered he'll revert back to Danny Fenton. He's also highly vulnerable to ghost catching weapons. Naruto: Also he likes to taunt his opponents in battle a lot. This can put him way more danger depending on who he's fighting. But hey in the end, where ever there's a ghost running wild, attacking the city, there's only one person call. Danny Phantom Ichigo: He's pretty powerful. Eh, I still think I can beat him. Spongebob Luffy: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Naruto: Spongebob Squarepants. I mean who doesn't know the answer to that question? Ichigo: Spongebob is a fellow resident of the under water city, Bikini Bottom. Luffy: Hee hee. Bikini Bottom. Ichigo: Oh stop your negative thinking Luffy. Naruto: This guy looks so innocent. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Ichigo: Oh believe me. Spongebob is more than meets the eye. Naruto: You gotta be kidding me Ichigo. This guy. A yellow representation of a tampon is a deadly warrior? Please. How is even going to fight? He's only a couple of cenimeters tall. Ichigo: Height would be an issue for Spongebob. However, to make this fair for the yellow guy, we will be giving Spongebob Jimmy's Nuetron Neutronic Moisture Sealant. This sealant, causes Spongebob to increase in size and breathe above water. This is how Spongebob is able to fight along side with Nicktoons greatest heroes in the Nicktoons crossover games. Luffy: Due to being a sea sponge, Spongebob can absorb any physical blow. He endured hours of being punched by Flatz the flounder...and he wasn't even phased by it at all. Ichigo: Spongebob has shown some impressive regeneration ability. He's been cut into pieces time and time again, and he can simply just put himself together. Like he's some kind of spongy Deadpool. Naruto: Throughout Spongebob games, he has gain some pretty interesting weapons and abilities, especially from the Movie Game. Luffy: He has the Karate Spin, where he uses his red karate gloves to attack. When upgraded, they become metal gloves and can reflect enemy projectiles back at them. With Bash, Spongebob flies into the air and uses a red boxing glove to deliver a mighty Shoryuken. When upgraded, the boxing glove becomes a spiked metal glove that can stick to anything and detonate, destroying anything in the explosive range. Naruto: With the Sponge bowl, Spongebob can roll a yellow bowling ball that can destroy crates and defeat normal enemies. When upgraded, it becomes a spiked metal ball that can detonate at anytime and destroy anything in the explosive range. What's with this guy and explosive spkiey balls? Ichigo: You should word that better Naruto. Finally Spongebob can use the Sonic Wave. With this move, Spongebob uses a guitar and portable amp to send a wave of energy that destroys distant enemies or crates. When upgrade, it becomes the "Goofy Goober Guitar." This lets Spongebob lock on to any far away target and fire a wave of energy at them. How every if he sends a wave energy and doesn't lock on to a target in 6 seconds, the wave of energy will self destruct on impact. Luffy: Don't worry. It won't hurt Spongebob though. '' Naruto: This guy sounds a little more impressive than I originally thought. ''Luffy: In Truth or Square the Game, Spongebob can access many various power ups. One is Musclebob Buffpants. This drastically increases Spongebob's strength. However it can disappear if he gets hit once. Naruto: Like a Shadow Clone. Ichigo: He also has this happy power-up that makes him invincible for a few seconds because....he's too happy? Naruto: Yeah I don't why either. Spongebob is also a master of karate. He's able to keep up with Sandy Cheeks, who is a black belt, and eventually earned...the blacker belt. Ichigo: Wait so this guy is a better fighter than all 3 of us? Luffy: I doubt that. Ichigo: I don't have a blacker belt in any fighting style. Naruto: However, due to Spongebob's clumsiness, he doesn't always fight like a true black belt martial artist. Ichigo: Ah. Ok Luffy: But if that wasn't enough Spongebob has 2 forms. First there's the Invincibubble. The Invincibubble gives Spongebob a great boost in speed and strength. He's strong enough to bend steel and can avoid cannon balls being fired at him. Naruto: And his final form is the Goofy Goober Wizard form. In this form, Spongebob can fly and shoot lasers capable of disintigrating metal. In the GBA Spongebob Movie Game, Spongebob used this to overpower and defeat King Neptune. Ichigo: You know? The God of the Sea. Luffy: Spongebob is one impressive character and is more than meets the eye, but he's not perfect. Spongebob has died before in his movie. It seems that putting him under intense heat of light will dry out his moisture and leave him for dead. Naruto: Also he's kind of an idiot. Correction, he IS an idiot. He always making stupid decisions and just doing stupid stuff with his best friend Patrick all the time. Ichigo: Well hey. Dummy or not. Spongebob is still someone you should not underestimate. Intermission Luffy: So....who you guys rooting for? Naruto: I'm rooting for the bald head kid. He seems pretty cool. Ichigo: Heh. I'm rooting for that ghost kid. He's pretty much me. Luffy: I'm rooting for the yellow guy. Ichigo: Well let's end this debate once and for all. All 3: It's time for a death battle! DEATH BATTLE! Strunton Danny Phantom made his entrance on an island. He laughed, "Alrighty. Who's my next opponent on this fight to the death show? Who ever you are, you don't know who you're dealing with!" "Actually I think I do," a voice replied. "Uh who said that?" Danny asked. "I did. Behind you." Danny looked behind himself. As he turned, he noticed a bald kid with an arrow tatoo. "You?" Danny wondered. "I thought I..." "Killed me? Well you did but now, the Avatar is back," Aang replied. "Yeah right. I've beaten you once before and I'll do it again," Danny said. "Yeah right. Go ahead and try it," Aang answered. "Alright I will," Danny said. Danny and Aang dashed towards each other. FIGH-- "WAIT! Don't forget about me." Danny and Aang stopped for a second and looked at the being that said this. "HAHAHA," Danny laughed. "What? I'm supposed to fight you too? Come on. Spongebob just turn away please." "I can't. I'm being held here against my will. The only way I get out alive is by killing you two. Sorry. Still love ya Danny," Spongebob said. "Alright. If that's the way you want it," Danny said. "Now where were we?" FIGHT!! (Cue Big Fight/Mini-Boss-Spongebob Battle For Bikini Bottom) Danny made the first move. He fired two ectoplasmic blasts. One at Aang and one at SpongeBob. Aang used his mastery of neutral jing to avoid the attack while SpongeBob got hit. SpongeBob laughed. "Hee hee. That tickled. Now it's my turn." Danny fired two more ectoplasmic rays at SpongeBob but the attacks reflected and hit Danny. Danny got up to see how was this possible and saw SpongeBob wearing two red karate gloves. "Do you like my karate skills?" SpongeBob asked. "You know I wasn't always the karate type," Danny said as he rushed towards SpongeBob. He gave him a beating. "I was always more of Yusuke Urameshi street brawling type." "Heh. You guys that fighting?" Aang taunted. "Let me show you how it's done." Aang began to throw huge boulder sized rocks at his opponents. Danny saw the attacks coming and stretched out his body to avoid the attack. SpongeBob simply ducked and avoided the attacks. Aang began to attacked with air. The ambush pushed back Danny and SpongeBob. Aang continued his ambush of attacking with air. "Hey bro. I know I neat you once and you don't wanna lose again, but there's no reason you should start spamming attacks," Danny said while turning invisible. Aang stop attacking. "Oh no. We're not having this again," Aang said. "Yes we are," Danny said. Danny began to unleash a vicious assault on Aang. "Just give up kid. I'm just superior in every way to you." "No you're not," Aang said. (Cue Final Boss Theme-SpongeBob the Movie Game) Aang's tattoos and eyes began to glow white. Aang started to ascend into the air. "Uh oh. Not again," Danny said. "Oooooooh! Pretty!" SpongeBob said "No it's not!" Danny yelled. "That's enough!" I'm ready to end this fight. "Me too Mr. Clean!" Danny said. Danny dashed towards Aang. Aang raised a wall made of earth, but Danny flew right through it. "We've been through this already. You can't beat me," Danny said. Danny attempted to punch Aang but Aang quickly dodged. "This will not end the same way it did last time," Aang said. Aang and Danny dashed towards each other. SpongeBob looked at both fighters battling each other. "Aw it's no fair," SpongeBob said. "They're not including me in this fight. What do they think? I can't fight? Well I'll show them." SpongeBob took out his amp and guitar. He fired a wave of energy and locked it unto Aang. Before Danny deliver another punch to Aang, Aang got hit with the wave of energy and was sent back flying through a tree. Aang was knocked out unconscious. "Where did that..." Danny Started "It was me," SpongeBob said happily. "Will you take me seriously in this fight now?" "Well, I appreciate the help but I think I can handle this on my own." Danny flew towards Aang. "Oh that does it," SpongeBob said. "Invincibubble. Activate!" (Cue Final Boss-SpongeBob Battle For Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob transformed into the Invincibubble form. "Oh yeah," he said. SpongeBob dashed towards the fighters. "Let's see if you guys can take this. SpongeBob began to attack Danny. "Ow SpongeBob! Quit it!" Danny yelled. "No. I don't wanna," SpongeBob said. SpongeBob then trapped Danny inside an invincibubble. "That should keep you busy for a little bit. Now to handle the bald one." SpongeBob dashed towards Aang. Danny sighed. "SpongeBob. I know you aren't the smartest but..." Danny phased out of the bubble. "...you should've known that wasn't going to keep me down for long." Danny flew towards the fighters. SpongeBob saw Danny flying towards him. "Alright guys. Are you ready?" SpongeBob said. "For what?" Danny questioned. "The big finale." SpongeBob transformed into his final power up. The Goofy Goober Wizard. "Whoa," Danny said. SpongeBob began to ascend. He began to play the guitar. The two G's began to light up. "What is he doing?" Danny wondered. SpongeBob fired a laser towards Aang's conscious body. "Something tells me that's not good," Danny said. The laser hit and disintegrated Aang's body. "That's definitely not good," Danny said. SpongeBob fired another laser towards Danny but Danny fired an ecto plasmic blast. The two attacks clashed with each other. Both fighters put all their energy into the attacks. "SpongeBob cut this out. I don't want to do this." "I'm sorry Danny." "So am I." Danny quickly dashed behind SpongeBob before SpongeBob could notice. Danny quickly fired to icy blasts that froze SpongeBob solid. Danny punched and broke the frozen Sponge and disintegrated the yellow hero. K.O! Conclusion Naruto & Luffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ichigo: Yes! I'm the best Shonen Jump hero. Naruto: WANNA PROVE THAT NOW PUNK!? Ichigo: Bring it on chump. Wiz and Boomstick entered the room. Naruto: You two again? Do we have to teach you guys a lesson again? Wiz: Not this time. We brought a fellow Shonen Jump friend with us to handle all 3 of you. Naruto: Handle us? I don't know who you brought but there's no other Shonen hero that can handle.... Goku: Hey guys. Naruto, Ichigo & Luffy: Goku????! Ahhhh! All 3 ran out of the building Boomstick: Aww dang. They already played the fight. Wiz: No worries. We can still at least explain the winner. Goku: Can I help guys? Wiz: Sure go ahead. Goku: Thanks. Anyway this fight is more than meets the eye. It seems like Spongebob would go down first, but it's actually Aang who win. Wiz: It's true. Aang was outclassed in stats when compared to Danny and thanks to Danny's intangibility and SpongeBob's regeneration and power-ups, Aang's attacks weren't really that helpful. Boomstick: So it came down to Spongebob and Danny, and it was just Danny's fight to win. Danny outclassed Spongebob in all stats, except durability. Also Danny is smarter and more experienced than Spongebob Goku: Guess Aang and Spongebob need exorcise like Spider-Man too Wiz: The winner is Danny Phantom Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015